Había una vez
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro. Universo alterno. Kise es un príncipe que rescata doncellas de altas torres, en busca de alguna que pueda convertirse en su esposa. Pero lo que encuentra en la última torre no es precisamente una princesa y tampoco está dispuesto a casarse.


**Comunidad: **30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla de retos: **Sorpresa.  
**Tema: **01. Había una vez...

**Notas:** Situado en un Universo Alterno.

* * *

**Había una vez...**

Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano, tres príncipes que se jactaban de ser los más eficaces para rescatar doncellas en apuros. El primero de ellos se llamaba Aomine Daiki y tenía veinticuatro años de edad, además de una actitud pésima, que le aseguraba que ninguna de las chicas rescatadas quisiera casarse con él una vez a salvo en su pueblo natal; no es que a él le importara, en realidad, se contentaba con tener el récord de doncellas salvadas, con el que sólo competían los otros dos. El segundo de ellos era Midorima Shintaro, un hombre completamente diferente a Aomine, tanto en la personalidad, serena y lógica, como en la apariencia. Mientras Aomine tenía los ojos y el cabello de un azul radiante, resaltando así su piel morena, única en el reino, Midorima tenía los ojos y el cabello del mismo verde de los prados que rodeaban su castillo y su piel era blanca como la nieve. El último príncipe era una extraña mezcla de ambos, aunque mucho más agraciado físicamente, con el cabello rubio y los ojos dorados como el sol.

Kise Ryouta tenía veintitrés años y el mayor índice de popularidad entre las chicas que había rescatado, pero a diferencia de Midorima, que las descartaba en base a criterios astrológicos, dictados por su bruja personal (una tal Oha Asa), Kise no había elegido a ninguna de ellas para casarse por la simple razón de que ninguna le había interesado lo suficiente. Así que prácticamente y justo como Aomine, estaba en todo ello nada más por diversión, aunque no dudaba que algún día quizá tendría suerte en encontrar una pareja.

Con esa idea en mente, un día partió en busca de su conquista número cien.

—Bah, qué importa —dijo Aomine, cuando Kise se despidió de ellos a las puertas de la ciudad, montado en un caballo blanco y usando sus mejores prendas, pues le gustaba lucir bien en comparación con Aomine, que adoraba matar bestias o de Midorima, que preferiría la lógica y así, no ensuciarse las manos—. No importa si llegas a la cien o no, Kise. Si quiero, puedo partir ahora mismo y salvar a diez chicas más que tú; nunca podrás alcanzarme. El único que puede vencerme soy yo.

—Ya veremos, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi. No pienso perder ante ustedes —dijo Kise, espoleando a su caballo para ponerlo en marcha.

—Hmph —dijo Midorima, cruzándose de brazos ante semejante tontería—. Di lo que quieras, Kise.

—Exacto. Ve a perder tu tiempo, que yo planeo tomarme un descanso de todas esas chicas locas, que sólo saben llorar cuando las rescato, diciendo que soy muy brusco y aparte feo —dijo Aomine, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a darse la vuelta para volver a casa—. Vete ya.

—¡Ya lo verán! ¡Esta vez conseguiré a una chica tan linda que se arrepentirán de sus palabras! —dijo Kise, comenzando a alejarse. Pero si sus palabras tuvieron algún efecto, él no lo vio, pues ambos hombres lucían semblantes impasibles e incluso un tanto burlones.

Kise se dirigió hacia el este, alejándose de la ciudad amurallada que había sido su hogar desde que tenía memoria y en donde sus dos hermanas mayores vivían con sus respectivos esposos, mientras sus padres esperaban a que él sentara cabeza, para así poder heredarle sus títulos y propiedades. En realidad, Kise no tenía ningún apuro por casarse y mucho menos por dedicarse a administrar sus bienes, pero no mentía cuando afirmaba de cuando en cuando que le gustaría tener a alguien a quien amar, una persona a su lado que rompiera la rutina de sus días, porque ya no faltaba mucho para que ese pasatiempo de salvadoncellas lo aburriera, como todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, no visualizó torre o castillo alguno hasta su tercer día de viaje, lo que atribuyó a la ridícula competencia que sostenía contra Aomine y Midorima, lo que había hecho escasear a las doncellas en apuros, así como hacer reflexionar a sus captores sobre la pérdida de tiempo que suponían. Encontró la torre en el atardecer de su tercer día, cuando las provisiones que llevaba atadas al costado de su caballo empezaban a escasear y cuando ya había comenzado a plantearse el volver a casa, aunque eso suponía escuchar las burlas de Aomine sobre su incompetencia por al menos un mes.

Claro que, avistar una torre abandonada y llena de maleza, tan típica, no significaba nada. Podía estar vacía o ser el hogar de algún mago, pero dado que no tenía nada que perder, Kise dejó su caballo atado a un lado del camino, a la sombra de un gran árbol, sacó sus herramientas, que consistían en una cuerda de al menos diez metros y algunas cosas para escalar y se dispuso a enfrentar a la torre.

Ésta medía al menos cinco metros de alto y era blanca como la nieve, aunque comenzaba a mostrar signos de deterioro en las grietas que recorrían su estructura y en la maleza que iba abriéndose paso hacia la parte superior, como si quisiera tocar el cielo, en esos momentos de un color rosáceo y anaranjado como el otoño, que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Kise comenzó a trepar tras unos segundos de planeación. Siempre era muy cuidadoso en esa materia, un paso en falso podría significar un brazo o pierna roto y en el peor de los casos la muerte, por lo que, si tenía la suerte de no romperse la cabeza, moriría por inanición o atacado por una jauría al no poder moverse, alternativas que no le gustaban en lo más mínimo. Pero también tenía que apresurarse, la noche lo perseguía, subiendo por el firmamento con rapidez y certeza. Si no llegaba a lo alto de la torre para antes de que anocheciera, su visión se vería limitada en la oscuridad y caería sin más remedio a su muerte, de una u otra forma.

Así pues, Kise hizo su mejor esfuerzo para trepar, lo que le tomó al menos dos horas. Las estrellas ya estaban en lo alto cuando por fin llegó a la única ventana de la torre, rasgo distintivo de aquellos lugares donde tenían doncellas presas. Sudaba como un condenado y había perdido cualquier elegancia que tuviese debido al esfuerzo, pero sabía que si había una chica en la torre, no iba a importarle cómo lucía su salvador si éste prometía llevársela de ahí nada más despuntar el alba.

Kise traspasó el umbral de la ventana en un último esfuerzo y se dejó caer sobre una alfombra bastante polvorienta pero lo suficientemente suave para amortiguar su caída. La habitación, cuando por fin se incorporó para mirarla, no estaba completamente a oscuras: una solitaria vela, en el rincón más alejado de la habitación y al lado de lo que presumiblemente era una cama, iluminaba lo suficiente como para que Kise pudiera observar el contorno de las cosas del lugar, que consistían en además de la cama, una pequeña mesa y una silla, además de al menos tres estantes repletos de libros, un cofre para guardar la ropa y una puerta que, Kise suponía, conducía al sanitario.

Pero no había chica alguna, pese a que era imposible que la vela se hubiese encendido sola. Aunque quizá si cabía la posibilidad de que alguien la hubiese rescatado antes que él y hubiese dejado la vela para que se consumiese sola, lo que explicaría la creciente penumbra y el silencio, sólo roto por el aullido de los lobos y el llamado de los búhos, tan característico de la noche.

—Joder —dijo, limpiándose el polvo de los pantalones blancos y deshaciéndose de la capa que solía llevar, con el escudo de armas de su familia bordado en hilo de oro—. Tanto para nada. Supongo que tendré que dormir aquí e ir en busca de otra torre, aunque no creo que mis provisiones alcancen salvo para otro día más de búsqueda —Kise comenzó a caminar hacia la cama cuando se golpeó con algo que no había llegado a ver en su primera inspección visual del lugar—. ¿Qué demo...?

—Hola —dijo la cosa con la que se había golpeado, dándole un susto de muerte.

—¡Ahhhhhh! ¿Q-Quién está ahí? —preguntó Kise, pues sólo podía ver una silueta difusa debido a la escasa luz. Una silueta difusa y pequeña, aunque no lo suficiente como para ser un gnomo, de ésos que salían en los cuentos que su madre le leía cuando era pequeño, aconsejándole que se cuidara muy bien de ellos, pues solían ser bastante traviesos.

—Esa es mi línea —respondió la voz, que Kise identificó como la de un joven, quizá de su misma edad o un poco menor—. Pero supongo que tendré que presentarme primero. Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya y has entrado a mi casa sin permiso.

—¿Eres acaso el malvado que secuestró a la princesa que vive aquí y que tienes escondida en algún otro lado? ¿Es que acaso alguien te advirtió de mi presencia? —era ridículo, más no impensable, que Aomine hubiese hecho algo sólo para arruinarle la fiesta, lo que explicaría muchas cosas de esa extraña situación.

—Aquí no vive ninguna princesa —dijo Kuroko, que había dado tres pasos hacia atrás para poder ver mejor a su visitante inesperado y dejar que éste a su vez lo observara, cosa imposible debido a que, al darle la espalda a la luz, lo único que se percibía era su silueta—. Vivía antes, pero Momoi-san fue rescatada hace casi un mes por un príncipe llamado Aomine que se la llevó y supongo que ahora estarán casados.

—¿Aominecchi...? No, Aominecchi no se ha casado. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, sí recuerdo haber escuchado el nombre de Momoi alguna vez de sus labios, pero creo que ella lo dejó porque era un idiota. Y no la culpo —dijo Kise, sonriendo ante la mala suerte de su amigo—. Ah, pero eso no es lo que estaba preguntando. Si aquí no vive ninguna princesa, que no te creo, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo dije, esta es mi cansa —dijo con voz cansina el otro—. Yo también estaba prisionero aquí o estoy, como quieras verlo.

—¿Y por qué Aominecchi no te llevó también? —sonaba ridículo, pero quizá se hubiese dado más importancia al salvar a un chico de su cautiverio.

—Aomine-kun no me vio. No soy una persona fácilmente identificable —dijo Kuroko, siempre con ese tono monótono, aunque su voz era bastante agradable.

—Ya lo noté —dijo Kise—. Qué susto me has dado hace un momento, pensé que era un fantasma.

—Lo siento —dijo Kuroko, pero por primera vez en la noche, no sonaba sincero—. Sólo quería saludar, nadie viene a verme, ¿sabes? Y luego llegaste tú a decirme todo esto, cuando ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Soy Kise Ryouta.

—Mucho gusto, Kise-kun.

—¿Qué demonios es esta situación? —preguntó el rubio, después de escuchar a Kuroko—. ¿Y no podrías encender otra vela al menos? Me estoy quedando ciego por tratar de mirarte con esta iluminación.

—Está bien —dijo Kuroko, dándose la vuelta, a lo que Kise respondió poniéndose en guardia. Todavía no confiaba del todo en la historia que le había contado, ¿y si al final resultaba ser un maleante, que se había dado la vuelta para buscar un arma con que atacarlo a traición?  
Kise posó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, esperando por cualquier movimiento, pero el único que Kuroko hizo iluminó la habitación cuando encendió una segunda y tercera velas, que llenaron de luz la habitación, descubriendo ante los ojos de Kise las paredes de color rojo, el color caoba de los muebles y sobre todo, a la persona delante de él.

Kuroko era un joven de complexión delgada cubierto por ropas próximas a ser harapos. Su cabello era azul, largo y un poco revuelto como un remolino, pero visiblemente suave. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, aparte de su rostro impasible, fueron sus ojos, que parecían haber absorbido la profundidad y color del cielo y que lo observaban con total desinterés, muy al contrario de todas las chicas que había salvado antes, que ante su porte y rostro, caían rendidas a sus pies de inmediato.

—Listo —dijo Kuroko, ignorante del cambio que se había operado en su interlocutor, que ahora lo miraba con unos ojos totalmente diferentes y dispuesto a creerle al 100% su historia, falsa o no.

—Bueno —dijo Kise, cuyo plan de pedir pasar la noche ahí y marcharse al día siguiente resultaba totalmente inútil ahora—. He venido a salvarte —dijo, abriendo las manos en un gesto que sin duda pedía que el chico corriera a sus brazos, para vivir felices para siempre y demás, cosa que, por supuesto, Kuroko no hizo.

—Muchas gracias, Kise-kun, pero no necesito que me salven. Estoy bien aquí —dijo Kuroko, abarcando con un gesto el espacio a su alrededor, que no podía tener más de cinco metros de ancho y, del piso de su habitación hasta el techo, al menos dos de alto—. Tengo mis libros y comida suficiente para soportar algunos meses más. Después no lo sé, quizá traigan a otra chica, si es así, le traerán comida de manera periódica por lo que no me pasará nada.

—¡No me digas que...! —dijo Kise, que no podía entender su insistencia en quedarse y al que se le había ocurrido una idea muy fea—. Kurokocchi —Kuroko ladeó la cabeza ante dicho nombre, que expresaba una familiaridad entre ellos que no se podía dar en los veinte minutos que llevaban hablando—. ¿Tú no...? Bueno, a esas chicas, ya sabes, tú no...

—Claro que no, Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko y por primera vez en la noche lucía enfadado—. Momoi-san es como una hermana para mí, a pesar de que no la he visto en mucho tiempo y sólo estuvimos aquí una semana. Aparte de ella, nunca ha habido nadie más aquí, conmigo, al menos.

—Pero si Aominecchi se la llevó, ¿qué pasó con el hombre que los encerró aquí? ¿No ha venido a verte o algo así...? —Kise estaba al corriente de lo que esos hombres solían hacerle a las chicas, así que no dudaba que lo mismo sucedía con los varones que secuestraban, aunque en mucho menor medida. Pero Kuroko lo valía, era entendible que estuviese ahí, sólo verlo le derretía el corazón.

—Aomine-kun venció a Haizaki-kun, por lo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Kise-kun —y así, Kuroko rebatió otro de sus argumentos para llevárselo, pues planeaba argumentar que era peligroso para sacarlo de ahí y después convencerlo de que casarse con él.

—Vamos, Kurokocchi, es peligroso quedarse aquí. Ven conmigo —dijo Kise, haciendo gala de sus dotes de seducción—. Y después podremos casarnos.

—¿Perdón? Lo siento mucho, Kise-kun, eres muy amable, pero tengo que declinar tu ofrecimiento —dijo Kuroko, haciendo una ligera reverencia y con las manos al frente.

—¡¿Ehhh?! Pero, ¿por qué? —nadie nunca le había dicho que no y ahora que era él el interesado, se negaban. ¿En qué clase de mundo de locos vivía?

—No estoy interesado en casarme con alguien que va por ahí rescatando doncellas con ese propósito —dijo Kuroko, ya cansado de estar de pie y sentándose en la cama, donde descansaba un libro que comenzó a hojear, como si ya hubiera perdido interés en la conversación.

—Claro que no, eres el primero al que le pido esto, no lo hago con ese propósito —dijo Kise, que también quería sentarse, pero no estaba seguro de que el otro fuese a dejarlo—. Vamos, lo digo en serio. Cásate conmigo, vámonos de aquí. Algún día te quedarás sin comida, pero yo tengo suficiente. Algún día tendrás frío, pero si te quedas conmigo, no será así. Vamos, Kurokocchi.

—No te conozco ni tú a mí, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Además, ya se está haciendo tarde, deberías comenzar a descender si quieres salir de aquí pronto. Más tarde salen los lobos y pueden ser peligrosos.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero si yo pensaba quedarme, al menos por hoy —dijo Kise, que no estaba dispuesto a bajar cinco metros en la oscuridad, sólo para ir a terminar en medio de una manada de lobos, que esperaba, no descubrieran a su caballo.

—Está bien —dijo Kuroko, como si fuese el Rey de ese pequeño lugar, dándole permiso para quedarse—. Entonces guarda silencio, Kise-kun, porque ya es hora de dormir y voy a apagar la luz.

Kuroko no esperó la respuesta de Kise, con un soplo apagó las tres velas encendidas y la habitación volvió a quedarse a oscuras. Kise, nuevamente desacostumbrado a la penumbra, sólo escuchó como Kuroko abría las mantas y entraba en ellas, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó después de un buen rato, cuando ya era patente que Kuroko no iba a invitarlo a dormir con él—. ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

—En el suelo —dijo Kuroko, cuya voz ya sonaba medio perdida en el sueño.

—¡Pero está frío! Y lleno de polvo, además no se ve nada cómodo.

—Vale, puedes dormir aquí, pero nada de trucos raros, Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kise no iba a dejar de quejarse hasta conseguir su propósito—. Si no te tiro de la torre sin ningún miramiento.

—Vale, vale —dijo Kise, feliz de tener una cama. Y aunque en realidad sí rumiaba algunos trucos sucios, todos se desvanecieron una vez entró en las mantas, ya calentitas gracias a Kuroko y lo sintió a su lado, como nunca había sentido a nadie antes, una presencia segura en medio de la total oscuridad.

Kise se durmió en seguida, debido al cansancio acumulado de varios días de andar a caballo, así como por haber escalado la torre. Kuroko dio gracias por ello, pues así no tenía que preocuparse por evitar los intentos del rubio, que sin duda había estado planeando y podría dormir en paz.

A la mañana siguiente se iría, así que el asunto ya estaba terminado.

O al menos eso pensaba.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Kuroko se encontró con Kise alrededor suyo, rodeándolo con sus brazos como si fuera una boa constrictora. Estaba tan cerca que podía apreciar los poros de su rostro, por demás liso de cualquier imperfección. Su aliento rozaba la almohada en leves vaharadas y un ligero hilo de saliva corría por entre sus labios entreabiertos, dándole una apariencia totalmente diferente a la que tenía cuando trataba de convencerlo de que fuese con él.

—Kise-kun —lo llamó Kuroko, después de esperar en vano a que Kise soltara su agarre para poder salir de las mantas, por demás bastante cálidas al ser compartidas—. Kise-kun, despierta.

—Hmmm —dijo Kise, que se limitó a estrecharlo aun más, de manera que Kuroko pronto se encontró sintiendo el latido del corazón de Kise bajo las palmas de sus manos, que había puesto como barrera entre ellos y que ahora usaba para separarse de él. En el peor de los casos, tendría que golpearlo, pero esperaba no llegar a tanto.

Volvió a intentarlo.

—Kise-kun, despierta. Ya es de día —o casi lo era, pues entre la niebla del amanecer podían vislumbrarse los primeros rayos del sol y escucharse los trinos de los pájaros, que anunciaban un nuevo día—. Si quieres llegar al pueblo más cercano antes de que caiga la noche, tienes que irte ahora mismo.

—No quiero irme —dijo Kise, ya medio despierto, pero sólo por la mención de su partida. Uno de sus párpados se abrió, dejando al descubierto su pupila dorada, que no tardó mucho en enfocar a Kuroko, que pensaba que ya todo había acabado, pero que ahora constataba que estaba por comenzar en la perezosa sonrisa de Kise y la manera afectuosa en la que lo veía—. No si no vienes conmigo.

—No digas tonterías, no voy a hacerlo. Vete ya —dijo Kuroko, no del todo sorprendido de que Kise no lo soltara al recobrar la conciencia.

—¡No seas malo, Kurokocchi! —dijo Kise, sin afán de soltarlo o rendirse—. Ya verás que te convenceré —y como para resaltar ese punto o quizá para comenzar su plan, en un rápido movimiento posó sus labios sobre la nariz de Kuroko, que a cambio lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, tirándolo de la cama.

—Vete ya —dijo, pero su rostro estaba rojo y quien salió de la habitación al final fue él.

Fue así como Kise descubrió que la puerta que había tomado como la de alguna clase de baño, daba a unas escaleras que a su vez llevaban al primer piso, donde, en la parte trasera de la torre, había una puerta hacia el exterior. Kuroko no estaba atrapado, podía salir cuando quisiese y era cierto que había elegido quedarse en lugar de seguir a Momoi cuando Aomine escaló la torre y se la llevó. Pero saberlo no revocó su decisión, sino que la afianzó.

Kise siguió a Kuroko inmediatamente se recuperó del golpe que había recibido y que le había sacado todo el aire del estómago y para cuando lo encontró, Kuroko ya se había recuperado de su gesto, por lo que se mostró frío e indiferente como la noche anterior.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —dijo Kise, cuando llegó al primer piso, que Kuroko usaba para guardar cosas tales como leña, heno, provisiones y mucho más libros. Kuroko se disponía a cortar un poco de leña cuando Kise se acercó, por lo que tuvo que repelerlo haciendo un gesto elocuente con el mazo en sus manos.

—Cortaré leña para el desayuno, no necesito ayuda, lo he hecho en más de una ocasión. Y hablaba en serio cuando decía que debes irte, esto no es una posada —dijo Kuroko, que se ayudaba con la luz que proporcionaba la puerta entreabierta para hacer los cortes, certeros aunque un poco tardados, dada la debilidad de sus brazos. Aunque no tanto como al principio: la primera vez había tenido suerte de no haberse cortado un dedo o mucho peor, el brazo entero.

—No me iré —dijo Kise, pero salió por la puerta para regresar algunos minutos después con su caballo y un bulto entre los brazos, que llevó al cuarto de arriba sin dirigirle una sola palabra a Kuroko.

Kuroko, que normalmente vivía en el silencio, salvo por los sonidos de la naturaleza, constató de inmediato la presencia de Kise algunos minutos después, cuando ya había conseguido olvidarse y pensaba en el desayuno del día. Y lo hizo porque empezaron a llegar sonidos extraños desde el piso de arriba, seguidos casi de manera inmediata por un aroma placentero, que hizo que su estómago rugiera.

Intrigado, Kuroko había empezado a subir las escaleras cuando Kise se asomó por las mismas, sonriente como un niño con regalo nuevo.

—¡Ah, Kurokocchi! El desayuno está listo —dijo el rubio, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. Llegas justo a tiempo, estaba a punto de llamarte.

—¿Desayuno? —Kuroko, cuyas dotes de cocina eran pésimas, solía conformarse con hervir los huevos que conseguía de sus tres gallinas, escondidas en un rincón del piso inferior, por eso, el olor a jamón asado, huevos fritos y jugo fresco le hizo agua la boca.

—No es mucho, pero te aseguro que está bueno. Mis hermanas me enseñaron a cocinar un poco cuando éramos niños, ¿sabes? —dijo Kise, que había puesto sus utensilios sobre una rudimentaria fogata en la chimenea de la habitación y que había servido la comida en platos que él mismo llevaba, con el emblema de la familia en el centro de la blanca porcelana—. Pero siéntate por favor —dijo, señalándole con la mano el mueble más cercano, que había limpiado de libros y acercado la única silla del lugar—. Come un poco y cuando termines lo haré yo. Mientras iré a cortar esa leña.

Kise se fue antes de que Kuroko pudiera salir de su asombro. Sabía a dónde quería llegar Kise con todo ello, estaba seguro de que formaba parte de un plan maestro para convencerlo de irse con él, mostrándole todas las cosas de las que se perdía y demás, pero aun así, no pudo evitar comer con ganas lo que se le había servido, pues tras varios meses de puros huevos cocidos, el jamón era un lujo que no podía desechar.

—Kise-kun, ya terminé —dijo Kuroko, media hora después y tras bajar los escalones, sólo para encontrar que Kise ya casi había terminado con la leña, no sólo para ese día, sino al menos para una semana—. Puedes comer ahora, yo seguiré con esto.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kise, aunque le dirigió una mirada extraña antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba. Mirada que le recordó a Kuroko que debía de ser cauto.

Por la tarde y con los platos limpios (Kise tuvo que ir al río más cercano para poder lavarlos, pues no había agua en la torre, por lo que Kuroko también solía bañarse en el mismo), Kise lo acompañó (siguió) a conseguir agua y lo ayudó acarreando una cubeta llena hasta la torre, lo que disminuyó las horas que Kuroko pasaba en el trayecto de ida y vuelta, dejándole un montón de tiempo libre hasta la cena, de la que Kise se ocupó nuevamente mientras Kuroko leía.

—Veo que no tienes intención de irte —dijo Kuroko, mientras comía un poco de la carne que Kise llevaba entre sus provisiones.

—No hasta que decidas venir conmigo —respondió Kise, que había movido los muebles de la habitación, de manera que pudieran comer frente a frente.

—Entonces nunca te irás —dijo Kuroko, tratando de asustarlo.

—No me iré, entonces —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No me importaría vivir aquí contigo, Kurokocchi. Es muy tranquilo por aquí, me gusta...

—Pero a mí no —dijo Kuroko.

Kise sólo sonrió. Sabía que iba a llevar mucho tiempo y estaba dispuesto a esperar.

.

Así comenzó su rutina. Kuroko se levantaba todos los días a la misma hora con los brazos de Kise a su alrededor, ahuyentando el frío de las primeras noches de otoño. El rubio siempre se negaba a dejarlo ir hasta que estaba bien despierto, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, las mejillas o la nariz. Luego ambos se ponían a preparar el desayuno, alguno cortaba leña si era necesario, el otro preparaba el fogón. Después lavaban los platos en el río, llenaban varias cubetas con agua y a veces se bañaban, aunque Kuroko bastante alejado de Kise por pura protección.

Y todos los días, por la noche, Kuroko hacía la misma pregunta.

—¿Te irás mañana?

Y la respuesta de Kise siempre era la misma.

—No —decía, entrando a las mantas, dejando para Kuroko el lado izquierdo de la cama, que pegaba con pared.

Así pasaron algunas semanas, en las que Kuroko se acostumbró a su presencia, que no sólo le hacía mucho más fácil las tareas cotidianas, sino que también lo proveía de alguien con quien hablar, cosa que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que él llegó. Kuroko solía hablarle del pueblo en el que vivía antes como dueño de un pequeño castillo que pasaba desapercibido y tampoco era muy importante. Lo que más le gustaba de esa vida era que tenía cientos de libros para leer y en los jardínes de su propiedad, llenos de flores amarillas como el sol, la quietud le proporcionaba el ambiente perfecto para adentrarse en el estudio de la mente humana, de textos de medicina, historia, biología y demás. A diferencia de Kise, no tenía hermanos, por lo que no conocía las dichas y desdichas de tener que compartir a sus padres, ya fallecidos, con otras personas. Lo habían secuestrado para quitarle la propiedad del castillo, por lo que estaba seguro de que si regresaba a su pueblo natal no encontraría nada para él. Por eso no volvía, ahí estaba bien.

Kise a su vez le contaba de su vida en el palacio, de sus amigos Aomine y Midorima, de cómo sus hermanas se habían casado ya y tenían algunos hijos, mientras que él no podía encontrar a la persona ideal (en ese momento, casi siempre le guiñaba el ojo, a lo que Kuroko hacía caso omiso), pero que no era nada infeliz pese a ello, sino que trataba de disfrutar su vida.

—¿Y no están preocupados por ti, Kise-kun? —preguntó Kuroko una noche, cuando ya habían apagado las velas y Kise ya le había pasado un brazo por encima, sin que Kuroko protestara, pues sabía de antemano que era inútil.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Mis padres? No. Saben que suelo ausentarme por largos períodos de tiempo —dijo él, acariciando su cuello con sus nudillos, un gesto al que ambos se habían habituado y que incluso ayudaba a Kuroko a dormir, aunque no quería admitirlo.

—Tus amigos —dijo Kuroko, pues eran su única alternativa.

—Quizá —dijo Kise, que nunca había ido tan lejos con él como para besarlo, pues respetaba su espacio, aunque sus gestos afectuosos incrementaban con el tiempo; sabía dónde detenerse—. Pero yo decía en serio eso de quedarme, ¿no lo estoy haciendo? No me importa vivir aquí.

Kise había notado cómo la resistencia de Kuroko disminuía con el paso del tiempo, por eso no agregó aunque no me quieras aquí, porque al parecer, ya no era cuestión de eso.

—¿Por qué yo, Kise-kun? —preguntó Kuroko, que adoraba sus días pacíficos, pero al que ya no le importaba que Kise estuviese en ellos. Sólo que si lo estaba por las razones equivocadas, no dudaría en echarlo, por mucho que se hubiese acostumbrado a su presencia tan cálida.

—Debo ser sincero, Kurokocchi —dijo Kise, apoyándose sobre su codo izquierdo para poder observarlo mejor—. La primera vez que te vi, sólo me interesé por ti porque bueno... Eres adorable, Kurokocchi —Kuroko respondió a este halago con una mueca, que no detuvo a Kise—: Pero después de todo este tiempo que he pasado contigo... Bueno, todavía quiero casarme contigo, aunque no por las mismas razones. Te quiero, Kurokocchi. Podría decir incluso más, pero quizá no sea correcto.

Kuroko cerró las manos, apresando la tela de la camisa de Kise y a la par cerró los ojos, que hasta momentos atrás había tenido fijos en las estrellas que se colaban por la ventana por la que Kise había subido hacía más de un mes. Era su gesto de rendición, mas no era suficiente para que Kise lo comprendiera. Tenía que decirlo.

—Yo también, Kise-kun —dijo por fin y en lugar de esconderse, como cabría de esperar de alguien que hace una confesión tan embarazosa aunque no menos esperada, Kuroko sacó una de sus manos de las mantas y la posó sobre el cuello de Kise, cuando nunca antes lo había tocado—. ¿Te quedarías conmigo para siempre?

Kise sonrió y se inclinó hacia él por toda respuesta, pero aunque Kuroko contuvo el aliento, Kise se contentó con besarlo en la frente, decepcionándolo un poco.

—Sí —dijo—. Pero promete que algún día vendrás conmigo al menos para ver a mis padres y avisarles sobre todo esto. Y también porque necesitamos comida. ¿Qué te parece si construimos más habitaciones? El siguiente pueblo no está muy lejos, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca como para que alguien nos moleste. Puedo mandar a constru...

—Kise-kun, cállate —dijo Kuroko, al que no le parecían mal todas las ideas que Kise había sugerido, con tal de que se mantuviera fiel a su promesa de que nadie más los molestaría. Kise se calló de inmediato, sorprendido por la rudeza de Kuroko y éste aprovechó para besarlo, ya que el otro al parecer no tenía el valor.

Mientras lo besaba, Kuroko pensó en todos los libros que había leído hasta el momento y que habían sido su única compañía en el mundo desolado en el que había elegido vivir. Normalmente todos tenían la misma frase en la última página y se preguntó si ese era el momento ideal para ponerla a su historia, o al menos a esa parte de su historia.

La frase era...

Y vivieron felices para siempre.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Omake._

Cuando Kise no regresó ni dio señales de vida después de dos meses de su partida, su padre consultó con Aomine sobre lo ideal de enviar un grupo en su búsqueda.

—Ya volverá —dijo Aomine al hombre, que lucía angustiado, pues Ryouta era su único heredero varón—. Seguro que encontró a alguna chica linda y se quedó con ella, ¿qué importa en realidad? ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Midorima?

Midorima, que había sido invitado a la reunión como el segundo mejor amigo de Ryouta, aunque él no se consideraba como tal, asintió desde su asiento al otro lado de la habitación.

—Eso o lo han matado, ¿sirve de algo preocuparse? —dijo Aomine, encogiéndose de hombros—. Enviar una cuadrilla de búsqueda supondrá una pérdida de recursos, podrían matar o robar a los hombres que vayan en su búsqueda, mejor deje que regrese solo. Ya volverá y seguramente no volverá solo.

Por su parte no había más qué decir. Tanto él como Midorima se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación, dejando al hombre en el mismo estado en el que estaba o incluso peor, pues no había pensado en los peligros de los caminos que se alejaban del pueblo, lo que le impedía enviar a buscar a su hijo.

En cuanto a Aomine y Midorima, un pensamiento flotaba en la mente de ambos, pues estaban seguros de que Ryouta regresaría y el pensamiento era que tenían que conseguir a alguien, pues no podían permitir que les ganara de esa manera.

**FIN.**


End file.
